Death She Grows Near
by Isabella Linner
Summary: When young she lost her everyone but her mother. Now the world build over years is once again shattered when she discovers that she has leukemia. With her beloved human friends and a mysterious inhumane trio, will she survive?
1. Death's in my short life

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**This is my new story, Enjoy! **

* * *

**Death's in my short life**

It was a new morning, a new day of my life. The life that was going to end soon.

I am Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Charlie and Renée Swan. My dad was a police officer, I am saying was because he is no more. He was shot in the line of duty, who could have thought of such a deadly encounter in a dead city as Forks. Well that's what is said '_Life is not fair_', right?

Well anyway I know more of life's misery that anyone. Two years after dad left us, my grandmother too closed her eyes. Grandmother Swan was the only one who understood me, mom too did, but she is not exactly the person who I can go to and get some advice so grandmother Swan was like my best friend, mother, father, she was like a world to me.

I was seven when my dad died, my mom was a housewife at that time. When we heard about dad we rushed to the hospital, we found him with his mother by his side, tears in her eyes. Dad was conscious so as we raced into the room he glanced up and saw us standing in the doorway, he smiled timidly my mother and I cried harder seeing him like this. His whole body was hooked with all sorts of medical instruments. We went and sat by his side. After about ten minutes my best friends and sisters Rosalie and Alice came. They were really supportive, Rose immediately took me in her arms and Alice soothed me. After about an hour the heartbeat meter started to show a sudden drop, till the time we could understand what happened, it went still, that's how my dad died. Before burying the body some tests where run on his body to see what made his death come so fast, and that's when it was discovered. He had leukemia. The moment the doctor saw the reports he asked me, my mother and my grandmother to get ourselves tested. My mother refused to get me tested at first, in her eyes I could see the fear of losing me. But we got ourselves tested anyway, to our utter relief we all were tested negative, the doctor said that it might be in my grandfather but we never got to know since he died of diabetes, yeah diabetes can be dangerous too.

After the whole fiasco my we couldn't take it anymore so my mother decided to leave the past behind and move to Phoenix, where she got the job of a preschool teacher. I protested, I did not want to leave Alice, Rosalie and grams behind. Alice, Rosalie and I know each other since we where kids, we were more like than friends sisters. I gave my mother a condition on which we will move from Forks, she fulfilled it. She bought grams with us to Phoenix. She was old and could not have taken care of herself so I insisted on bringing her with me. My mom and grams got together pretty well. So while mom was at work and grams would look after me. Even though I left Forks but my heart was still there. I remained in touch with Alice and Rose, they even visited me for my summer vacations, Rose's mom was a big business tycoon and was in partnership with Alice's mom. Alice's mom and dad got divorced when she was a kid while Rose's father had died due to terminal illness.

Life was going on, things were getting better, until a few years ago. I started getting spells of morning sickness, at first I thought that they must be because of my wrong eating habits so I did not mention it to my mom. But then the trend continued for about a week, one fine morning I was getting another spell and suddenly my mom came and saw me, pale faced and barfing out. She suddenly rushed to my side and helped me up, got my mouth rinsed and helped me downstairs.

"Bella, honey. Are you feeling alright?" I had never seen the cloud of concern over her eyes along with the fear of losing me.

"Yeah. It was just some morning sickness, I'll get over it." I started to go up and get dressed for school. It was a good thing that she did not ask me more or I would have to lie to her, and I totally suck at lying. The week went by, I did not get caught. But one morning when I was hurrying for school my mother stopped me.

"Bella, we need to talk." She said in a stern voice, from behind her I could see my grams coming into the living room to join our conversation. This must be something serious.

"About what?" I sounded confused even to my own ears. This raged my mother's anger even more.

"Bella, how could you not tell us…" She shouted but grams calmed her down a bit. I have never seen my mother getting mad, I could tell from their faces that the expression on my face was beyond horrified. "I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you." She apologized in a calmer tone. "But Bella, why did you not tell us?" She continued.

"Tell you what?" I asked, clueless again.

"Tell us the fact that you are sick." This time grams answered. I froze.

"Bella, answer me, why did you not tell us." My mom asked, again in a stern voice.

"_I…mom….I just…..well…_" I stuttered. I glanced over to grams for help, which she did.

"Ok, fine. Now tell us how long have you been getting these sickness spells?" Even though she tried to help, but I was most certainly sure that mom would get even madder at the answer to this question.

"Few months." I barely whispered, but she heard me. I saw her eyes getting wide. I guess this opened the flood gate.

"_Isabella Marie Swan!_" My mother exclaimed, this time grams did nothing to stop her. She too knew that soothing my mom right now would be like putting your hand in a lioness mouth. "Why in the name of god did you not tell this to me before?" She really was mad, I have never heard my mom swearing before.

"Because mom, I did not want you to worry about me. I know that I am alright so now stop worrying about me. Now can I go to school?" I mustered my courage and spoke.

"No. Definitely not. I am taking an appointment with the doctor today and you are getting yourself checked. End of Discussion." She totally knew that I am going to throw a fit on this. _How well my mother knows me_, I thought.

My mother quickly got dressed and she and I went to the hospital, we had to leave grams home cauz she was little sick these days so we did not want to take any risks. Mom called sick at her work as well as my school and we went for the appointment, the appointment that changed my life. The little trip to the doctors clinic started as normal until I told him the symptoms, at first he studied me and then wrote a test. My mom got me tested, we got the results the very evening, and that's where it all started.

"Calm down mom, you are literally shivering." We were sitting in the doctor's clinic the following evening.

"Miss Swan, the doctor would like to see you." The nurse announced after a few minutes. We quickly stood up and went in. In the office the doctor was standing over the window with the report in his hands, he turned towards the door when he heard us coming in.

"Oh yes, please take a seat." He said calmly. We did as he instructed.

"What is it doctor? Is everything alright?" My mom asked, unable to contain herself.

"Well I am afraid that everything is not alright." He said, this time in a less calm voice. My mother caught her breadth in her throat. "Mrs. Swan, is there any history of cancer in your family?" He asked, looking in my mother's direction.

"Well yes, my husband had it, but I got Bella and myself checked for it." My mom quickly explained.

"And may I know what the report said?" The doctor asked, regaining his calmness.

"Yes, the reports were negative, why?" Now she was getting worried.

"Because Mrs. Swan, here it says positive." My mother altogether stopped breathing, tears welling up in her eyes. My own eyes widened.

"_But the reports…and they…..negative…._" She said, sobbing.

"I understand Mrs. Swan, but her cancer is a genetic one and takes time to develop and show up. How old was Bella when you got her checked?" The doctor asked, deep in his own thoughts.

"Seven, I was seven." I quickly replied.

"Ah, I see. She was young at that time so her body was not much developed and because of which the test where not able to detect it. But now she has grown up because of which now her body is showing immunity against the disease." He explained, as the words left the doctors mouth my mom became rigid besides me.

"So, what can be done?" She asked as she recovered.

"Bella, can you please go outside, I want to talk to your mother in private." The doctor looked in my direction and spoke.

"No, I want to know the truth. Please, I want to know what it is." I more demanded than requested.

"_Bella…_." My mom started.

"No mom, I want to know." I cut her off.

"Ok, so here's the thing. Bella's cancer has developed to a stage that now it cannot be stopped. I would have recommended chemo, but now it's useless." This set my mom free.

"What do you mean 'it cannot be stopped'?" the practically yelled at the doctor but he seemed unaffected. A thing doctors learn over years.

"I mean Mrs. Swan is that Bella has about two more years of her life left." He said it, I went numb. _Two years._

"Can we not do anything?" My mom asked like she was begging him.

"Sadly, no. As I said, the cancer has developed way too much to be stopped. And even if we try to prolong her life, it will be full of pain and suffering. Because of cancer, she will get attacks. I think better that living that life, it's to die. Right now I will give her some medicines that can provide relief from the sickness spells and hopefully prolong her time." The doctor started writing the medicines.

"What if she gets an attack?" My mother asked, streams of tears flowing down her cheek.

"For that, Mrs. Swan you will have to get her checked every month. There is no other way for that." He replied, while writing. "Here, these are some medicines, take them every morning before breakfast and every night after dinner, you will feel better." He said with a timid smile. I got up and helped my mom to her feet. We thanked the doctor and went out, took the medicines and went to the car. My mom sat in the car and started crying, I too was not able to contain my tears. I felt bad for her, she had suffered a lot lately and now this_. How will she be able to handle all this?_

"Mom, please stop crying. I do not want grams to know about this." I soothed her.

"What do you mean, Bella?" She asked, still sobbing.

"Mom, I mean grams is sick a lot these days. I don't want her to know that I have leukemia. This will make her worry unnecessarily more." I explained.

"I think you are right. But, oh Bella, leukemia."

"Don't worry mom. It will all be alright. Now let's get home before grams get worried." We drove home shortly after. We told grams that I had a weak stomach and there was no need to worry. She was relieved to hear about it. Little did we know that what disaster is waiting for us ahead.

After about two months of my cancer discovery, grams left us. At night she suffered from a cardiac arrest and died right there and then. We discovered it in the morning when mom went to wake her up for the breakfast. My mom was broken from the inside, but pretended to be strong from the outside. Slowly my medication became costly and mom's salary was not enough for it all. So after a few months of being in debt mom and I decided to move back to Forks. Over there grams still had our old house, also since dad was a police officer so I had privileges from the hospital. Mom, too, got a good paying job. So now we are moving back to the place where it all started.

_This world is too short_, now I understand the real meaning of this phrase. I am on my way to the place where this all started. The place where my mother died once and maybe will die once more, but only this time there will be no one to help her, to support her, to pick her pieces and put them back.

_This time she will be alone._

_This time she will not come back._

* * *

**This is my new story. Finally I am able to post it. Also soon I am going to post some more new stories.**

**I was just reading stories about Bella being sick and then I saw 'A Walk To Remember' and I decided to right my story too. Hope you guys like it. And don't worry I am not going to put any of my previous stories on hold.**

**Review and tell me whether I should continue it or not.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Another chapter people!**

**Also, I would like to suggest you that it would be better if you guys read this chapter aloud since it brings the correct emotions in you. **

* * *

**Memories**

The flight to Forks was short. Maybe because I was really excited to meet Rosalie and Alice that I did not bother about the time. During the flight I kept sneaking glances at my mother, to make sure that if she is alright. Sometime during she got tense, but later on became alright. I was not so worried about that as much I was about going to Forks, let alone to our old house, that house which still contained the memories of dad and grams. That house which made mom so desperate that she had to leave that town and get settled down elsewhere.

The flight landed and we quickly got hold of our luggage and went out. There at the platform, where my two most beloved sister – like friends aka Alice and Rosalie. When they saw me they sprinted towards me and both hugged me at the same time. Oh, how much I missed this.

"Bella!" Alice was squealing in excitement and delight. Alice was my small, pixie like friend. She has the ability to energize one of the most lethargic crowds. She is short, with black, spiky hairs. Alice is also known for her prenomination's or as some of us call it as seeing the future. No one knows about this except us friends, she always senses the events of the near future and keeps us prepared. Even the days when grams and dad died, Alice had already predicted it. The night before grams death, Alice made me say I love you to her. I had a last talk with her only because of Alice.

"Oh my, Bella. We really missed you." This is Rosalie. She's blond hair with the body of a supermodel. Rose is tall, smart, kind hearted and the perfect sister, besides Alice of course. She has a perfect sense of everything. Rosalie always understands me from inside out, which sometimes even mom could not.

"Hi girls." My mom greeted them. Mom always treated them as a part of the family, as my sisters.

"Hi Renée." Alice greeted her. Mom told them to call her first name since Mrs. Swan made her sound old.

"Yeah, hey Renée." Rose too greeted her as she pulled back. "How was the journey?" Rose asked as me made our way to her car.

"Tiring" Mom responded in a tired voice.

"Ok, so let's get you home fast." Alice said, jumping. I wonder where she stores all this energy in her small pixie body.

"Yeah, a small flight can be tiring too." I murmured. We quickly got into Rosalie's M3 and drove off. On the way Alice and Rose asked random questions which I answered one sidedly. The only thing that I was most worried about was my mom's reaction when she would enter our old house. The way from the airport to our house was about one hour long. The whole way my mom was quite, lost in her own thoughts.

"So mom, what would you have for dinner?" I asked trying to distract her from her thinking. She looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, honey, stop babying me. For once let me be your mother and you my daughter." She did smile, but it did not reach her eyes. I could see the sadness lying in her voice, it just made me want to cry. "And as for dinner, I think we can order pizza alright. And no need to argue." She added. I slumped back into my seat and waited for the house to come.

As we reached the house I could feel my mom becoming rigid besides me. I took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, she did not respond instead kept staring at the house. After a moment she opened the door and got out of the car, me behind her. Then I helped Rosalie and Alice with the luggage. Right now we only bought the necessary things with us as we tried to keep our weight as light as possible. There were in all two suitcases and one carry back, the rest of the stuff will be arriving within two days. We got the entire luggage to the front porch and mom opened the door using the old key. As she opened the door she gasped out loud and a tear slid down her cheek. I looked over her shoulder and gasped too, everything was the same. It was like we had never left. The whole house was still looking as we left it. Mom went inside with hesitant steps and we all followed the suit. Rose and Alice helped me keep the luggage in the living room.

"I think we should go." Rose said going towards the front door.

"Yeah, see you later Bella." Alice said following Rose.

"Thankyou guys." I hugged them both.

"Hey! Sisters never thank each other." Alice protested.

"Yeah, she is right." Rose agreed as I let them go. "And Bella, if you have any problem, be it any hour please don't hesitate to call us." I nodded.

"And we'll be there in the morning to pick you up, so be ready on time cauz we don't like to get late." Alice said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Since when are you such a study freak?" I asked, giving them a weak smile.

"Since her mother threatened her to be well in her school records or else her credit cards would be seized." Rosie explained, I let out a small laugh. Alice was glaring at Rose for this but when she heard me laughing she turned to me with a smile.

"Bye guys." I said as they got in the car.

"Bye Bells." They both said in unison as they drove away. _My best friends_, I thought smiling. The smile fell as I felt bad for keeping them from knowledge of me being sick, but I just did not want them to pity over me. I just want them to treat me normal like they always do and not like I am a patient in a hospital and they are my doctors. Although the day of the test result Alice had her doubts, she called me practically every hour to ask if I was alright. Even mom told me to tell them the truth but I did not, I do feel guilty over this but I promised her that I would tell them at the right time.

I went inside and quietly closed the door behind me. The house is still the same. It still had our old family photos, it still had that old house – like smell. It still had all our memories, it still had dad in it. I shook my head and went in the kitchen only to find my mother crying, gripping the counter for support.

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked rushing towards her. I slowly pried her hands off the counter and made her sit on one of the chairs and gave her a glass of water.

"Oh Bella, I thought I will be able to handle it all." She started sobbing. "But it is so hard, every time I see towards the door I see Charlie walking through it. Everytime I look at the sink I see you scrubbing the plates and him drying it." She finished shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh, mom. It's alright, I know how it feels. But we have to be strong for him cauz I know he is watching us from somewhere up there, and I don't think he would like to see you crying like that." I rubbed her back trying to sooth her while hugging her to my chest. After a moment she stopped sobbing and looked up at me.

"Oh Bella, you know how much you look like him? You have his brown eyes, his hairs, his skin, his smile and lastly his heart. You always take care of me, just like your father did." As she said a tear slid down my own cheek, mom bought a hand up and wiped it. "There is no need to cry, honey. You know that you are the only reason I do not miss Charlie so much, you are the reason I am still alive." As she said it I went rigid, her eyes widened in realization. "Bella, I didn't mean to…" She started amending but the damage was already done. I had no idea of why she had said that but now fear was gripping me, hard, so I cut her off in a shaky voice.

"Mom, never say that again." I said with an edge of fear in my voice. "You are the only one I have left in this world. What would I do without you?" I asked, no begged her not to think anything so stupid and reckless again.

"I know honey, I know." She said as she started to get up and whipped her tears first then mine and smiled a sad smile. "Now, let's get this stuff to your room, you must be tired because of the journey." Truth to be told, now that she had mentioned it I did fell exhausted. I helped her take my bags up to my room. My room was still the same, just like I had left it. I quickly kept my bag on the side and took off my shoes. I let out a big yawn. _I really am tired_, I thought. Without looking around anymore I went on my bed put the covers on as to take a short nap, but soon drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

**I know that this is short too, but next one will be a reasonable one since that is when the Cullen's come in the scene. Now you can guess what I am trying to say, can't you? **

**This chapter is merely for Renée's reactions for moving back, I hope you liked it. **

**You know, I read New Moon like this and trust me I cried like a baby. It seemed like I was the real Bella and Edward was really leaving me, like it was me too who was suffering the entire time.**

**So until next time, please review.**

**Much Love,**

Bella


	3. New

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Cullen's are here!**

**Thankx. for all the reviews. You guys made my day.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. You Rock!**

**

* * *

**

**New**

Next morning I woken by a pixie jumping on my bed. I tried to shove her off me but my hand could never find her.

"Go away" I mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"No, wake up Bella!" I stead she screamed at me. I pulled the covers over my ears. Suddenly the covers were off me. "Wakey wakey Bella!" Alice stood at the head of my bed with my blanket in her hands.

"Let me sleep!" I winned in protest. She simply laughed.

"Bella wake up or I will have to wake you." She said in a teasing voice.

"Go away pixie!" I tried to shoo her away while I attempted to wrap my bedsheet around me.

"Wake up Bella, or it will not be good." Rose spoke for the first time. I understood what she was trying to say and quickly sat up.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up!" I practically yelled at them. They laughed. I glared at them to which they smiled.

"Alright, now since you are up I want you to go and have a bath." Alice instructed. Now since I was awake I noticed that they were fully dressed.

"Alice….. " I began. Earlier Alice and Rosalie always used to come over in the morning and get me dressed for school. I am guessing Alice still has the old key which she used to access the house cauz there is no way mom would have woken up at this time. Thinking of mom.

_How is she? Has she not done anything…. _

With that final thought I bolted out of the bed in a speed that it took both of them a minute to realize. I went to their old bedroom and turned the knob. When it wouldn't open I panicked. But when I turned it again the door creaked open. There I saw mom sleeping. Even in the limited light I could make out the tear stains on her face. I looked around, the room looked the same. Like she had never left. Like dad was still here. I shuddered at that thought. I quietly closed the door and went to my room where Alice and Rose were standing with an expression of shock. When they saw me coming their heads automatically turned towards me. When Alice was just about to open her mouth I shook my head to tell her that I didn't want to talk about it. She understood and looked at Rose. We all stood there for a minute in awkward silence. After a moment Alice's gaze fell on the watch and her eyes widened. She looked at me.

"Bella, go and bathe." I was about to argue but she cut me off. "Now" she said it so sternly that I found myself making my way towards the bathroom. It took me roughly ten minutes to bathe.

"You are fast." Alice commented as I came into the room in nothing but a towel. At this point I was shivering from the cold. "Alright, here wear there." She said throwing clothes in my direction. For once I took them without a word. It was a blue shirt and black skinny jeans along with a warm black sweater. After wearing them I felt much better. I looked in the mirror and was astonished. The girl in front of me was beautiful, but the main part was she was looking younger. I shook my head at that thought and went back to my room were Alice had already transformed my study table into a cosmetic showcase. I have to admit, I was scared, no scratch that I was terrified seeing that. Alice looked at me with upraising eyes.

"You look nice Bella." Rose commented I blushed, the usual.

"Yeah, Rose's right. Now, sit." Alice got to the point.

"Um, guys. We are only going to school not a fashion show." I reminded them.

"I know, silly Bella. It's just I have this felling that something special is going to happen, for all of us." Alice explained. Special, like what? As if she read my mind. "I have no idea, it's just my feeling."

"What should we do Alice?" Rose asked, looking at me with a hairdryer in her hand.

"Keep her hairs open, she looks good in that and plus it will go with the outfit. In the meanwhile I'll do the makeup." Alice instructed in a professional voice. Rose nodded and went to work. It took them about 15 minutes to finish. In between they asked me mindless question to which I answered without hesitation. When they were done, both stood in front of me and looked at me with a critical eye. I felt uncomfortable as I squirmed under their gaze. "Done!" suddenly Alice shrieked. I jumped.

"What's done?" asked a sleepy voice.

"I am done with….. " Alice trailed off as she saw my mom. She looked horrible, her eyes were red and puffy like she had cried all night. Her face was crinkled in places and her hairs were plain hopeless. It was like she had aged 30 years in just one night. Alice screamed, mom jumped and looked at us wide eyed.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Renée! What on earth happened to you?" Alice shrieked at her.

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh god! Go bathe and come here in 10 minutes, we still have time before school so I might be able to help you." Alice commanded her.

"Wha… "She started but Alice already pushed her out of the door and the last thing we heard was Alice lecturing mom about her looks before we burst out laughing. I know that I felt bad for mom's condition but what just happened was hilarious. In between our laughing feast my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" I asked Rose.

"Totally" she smiled and replied. I skipped downstairs with Rose hot on my heels and went straight to the kitchen. I thought of making pancakes for us. As I was just flipping the first pancake Alice came into the kitchen smiling shortly followed by mom. Mom was looking much better than before, she was looking beautiful and radiant like before, the only thing that was missing was the spark in her eyes. The spark that died with my father. I pushed that thought aside and smiled at her.

"Looks like even you were not spared by that evil pixie." I teased.

"Hey! Watch that or you will have to endure two extra hours of shopping with me." She said with an evil smile, in turn my smile fell.

"Sorry" I quickly apologized. Everyone laughed. I glared at them all but was eternally happy that the mood was effectively lightened. "Alright, enough laughing on my expense. Breakfast is ready." I said as I put the pancake in the plate and passed it on.

"I get the first one!" Rosalie said as she started eating the first one leaving a pouty Alice by her side.

"Don't worry, here take this one." I said as I passed Alice another one, her pouty face immediately lit up like a child on a Christmas morning. I laughed at her mood swing.

"Hmm. This is heaven Bella!" Rose said moaning finishing her mouthful.

"Yup, these are officially the best pancakes I have ever eaten!" Alice exclaimed. I laughed as I passed mom a plate. She smiled as she started eating hers. Finally, after giving everyone atleast three serves I got to eat one even thought I was the one initially hungry. As I finished Alice started pushing us towards the door claiming that we were late. Mom was too starting her work from today so that she could take the weekend off for unpacking since most of the stuff hasn't even arrived yet.

"Bye mom." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Did you take your pills?" she whispered.

"Yes, I had them when I went to take my bag."

"Did you keep the other too, just in case?" I am always supposed to keep my pills with me, in case I have an attack.

"Yes mom, I have them all with me. Don't worry, I will be fine." I said as I again kissed her cheek. "Bye and all the best for your first day."

"Same to you too Bell and don't exert yourself to much." She said smiling.

"Sure, will do" I said as I reached a impatient Alice and a confused Rosalie. "Nothing, just goodbyes." I explained as I sat in the car. I know that I was a horrible liar and from their expression I could see that they were not buying it but thankfully they let it go. I sighed in relief. At this moment we were riding in Alice's Porche with Rosalie in the front and me at the back.

"Oh god! Something is gonna happen today!" Alice suddenly squealed. I jumped in surprise. "I am having a very strong feeling." Was her explanation.

"We'll see." I mumbled. Apparently Alice caught this.

"Sure, we will." She said in a challenging tone.

"Alright, cut it out. You both are making me feel alienated." Rose said trying to get our attention.

"Sorry" we said in unison. Suddenly we were in a fit of laughter. We were laughing so hard that we didn't even notice that we had reached school. Suddenly my laughter died and I became nervous. Alice and Rosalie steeped out in confidence but I just sat there playing with the hem of my sweater.

"Bell, come on. Stop being so nervous." Alice poked her head in.

"Yeah, come on out." Rosalie gave me an encouraging smile. I returned it with my nervous one and hesitantly stepped out.

"See, it's not that bad." Alice teased me as I was out. I shrugged.

"Firstly Bella, let's go to the main office and collect your schedule." Rosalie said as Alice nodded in agreement. They started walking and I simply followed. The school wasn't that big so we reached the main office in fairly short time. "You go inside and we'll wait here."

"No, let's go with her. I just have a feeling." Rosalie rolled her eyes, I simply giggled.

"Alright, let's go" Rose said as we entered the small space called the main office. There was a fairly old lady sitting behind a desk. The name tag read Mrs. Cope. She looked up as we entered and smiled warmly.

"Look who we have here. What can I do for you girls?" she asked in a motherly tone. I instantly smiled.

"Actually, Bella is new here. So we just….. " Alice trailed off suggestively.

"Oh! Right. Welcome Bella." She said as she started rummaging through her records but then frowned. "But we don't have any Bella just Isabella."

"Well that's me. My real name is Isabella, but I like being called Bella." I clarified. Surprised that I could speak in such a confidant voice.

"Alright, here you go dear." She handed me a handful of papers. "And here is a slip which you need to get signed by all the teach…." She cut off by a smooth velvet like voice.

"Excuse me"

* * *

**Alright this is a bit shorter than I expected it to be but it's alright cauz the next one is going to be interesting.**

**Before going any further I just want to clear out one this, this is NOT an All Human story. The Cullen's are vampires but Alice and Rosalie are humans just like Bella.**

**Review and you will get the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	4. Author's Note! It's Important!

**Well, this is not an author's note, but a very important message.**

**I am shifting my stories from FanFiction to Wattpad.**

**My authors name is isabellalinner. Most of the stories have already been posted with same titles but different character names.**

**I would just like to thank all you guys for supporting me on FanFiction, and if you still want to continue with my stories feel free to view them on Wattpad. **

**The link to my Wattpad profile is on my profile page.**

**For the last time…**

**Much Love,**

**Bella **


End file.
